Förbjudna känslor
by Tezzan93
Summary: Hans grepp om henne blev hårdare när de första dödsätarna gick förbi deras gömställe.   Han hörde sitt eget hjärta slå och andades i hennes öra, "Inte ett ljud, Granger!" R


Formler exploderade överallt och färgade den nattsvarta himlen stundvis i regnbågen alla färger. Allt som hördes var explosionerna och ropen från de stridande trollkarlarna, dundret från jättarna och höga blodisande skrik. Hon stred vildsint mot en storvuxen dödsätare _"Bombarda, Expelliarmus!" _Hon kunde känna frustrationen komma smygandes, vad hon än gjorde kunde hon bara inte komma åt honom. Dödsätaren kastade flera förbannelser emot henne. _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ Besvärjelsen träffade dödsätaren i hårt i bröstet och han kastades flera meter bakåt. Ett självsäkert leende spreds över hennes läppar när hon begravde honom under en hög med stora stenar.

Med trollstaven i högsta hugg sökte hon med blicken efter en ny motståndare. Istället fann hon sig förstelnad utav chock vid synen framför henne. Runt omkring henne stred hennes vänner och allierade mot dödsätare och andra onda väsen som hade anslutit sig till Voldermort. Hon såg Harry och Ron en bit bort till höger om henne stridandes med Dolohov och Rowel, hon såg Susan Bones falla för Bellatrix Lestrange hand och professor McGonagall styra en hjord med förtrollade möbler emot en grupp dödsätare. Kropparna av båda goda och onda, vänner och fiender låg utspridda runt omkring henne, gräset fläckat mörkrött av allt blod. Med en kraftansträngning lyckades hon höja blicken precis i rätt tid för att se besvärjelsen komma emot henne, hon handlade snabbt _"Protego, Lamslå!"_. Yaxleys tillsynens livlösa kropp föll ihop i en spretande hög.

En bit bakom Yaxley såg hon Cho och Luna strida mot två dödsätare. Båda stred som galningar, båda stred för att döda. Plötsligt ändrade dödsätarna taktik, en blockerade den andre attackerade. De tog bara två sådana attacker innan Luna föll för den enes hand. Chos ögon blixtrade av ilska när hon skickade iväg sin nästa förbannelse mot dödsätarna, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Ett grönt ljussken och den främre dödsätaren föll död ner. Hon skyndade fram till Cho och Luna, hoppade över kroppen som till hörde Yaxley, och kom fram till de båda just som Cho lamslog den andre dödsätaren, och kastade sig ner på knä bredvid Luna. Cho var bredvid henne.

- "Hon är inte död va, snälla säg att han inte fick henne?" tårar av ilska rann nerför hennes kinder

- "Nej hon är bara lamslagen" Hon höjde sin trollstav _"Enervate"_ Luna rörde på sig och slog förvånat upp ögonen.

- "Hon kommer att bli okej, båda två hjälpte upp på fötter, Vi måste ta henne till Madame Pomfry och de andra i lägret." Cho stödde Luna mot sin axel.

- "Jag tar dit henne, Hermione täck oss!"

* * *

- "Som du kanske förstår Draco är jag inte speciellt, Voldermort blev tyst då han försökte hitta de rätt ordet, glad över dit så kallade 'fiasko' förra året." Draco höjde omedvetet handen och rörde vid ärret under sitt högra öga, jo han visste. Voldermort stirrade in elden som brann mitt i gläntan och fortsatte.

- "Om jag ska vara ärlig har jag börjat tvivla på din lojalitet." Inte fören nu såg Voldermort på honom.

- "Jag är lojal herre, låt mig visa dig, låt mig strida herre, jag ska inte göra dig besviken..." Han kände inte igen sin egen röst men han kunde urskilja den skräck blandade otåligheten i den. Han kände rädsla för vad Voldermort kunde tänkas göra med honom och otålig att få komma därifrån, om han hade tur kanske han till och med blev dödad i striden så han slapp allt det här.

- "Du ska strida, Voldermorts röst var kall och hård, och du ska inte svika mig, för om du gör det Draco, hans röda ögon såg rakt in i Dracos gröna, Draco skickade ett tyst tack till sin moster för att hon hade lärt honom ocklumenering, kommer jag att döda dig." Voldermort talade som om Draco var ett litet oförstående barn.

- "Ja herre." han drog dödsätar kopan över huvudet och lämnade gläntan med Voldermorts ögon brännande i nacken.

* * *

Förtsa kapitlet, lite kort men jag kände att de vart ett så bra slut precis där så det får ni ta:) R&R


End file.
